


Unlimited (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 30kisses, Gen, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the odds against them, Hakkai pulls off a Hail Mary move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlimited (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#21 - 'violence; pillage/plunder'

The situation had been bad. Sometime during the battle, the group had gotten divided. Gojyo and Goku had been pushed back and into a deep ravine, while Sanzo and Hakkai had been left on the top of the ridge, a large explosion and subsequent rockslide cutting off their access to their comrades. The youkai warriors had been relentless since then, coming in wave after exhausting wave. The organization they'd displayed had been not only surprising, but also mentally taxing, and the sheer volume of demons had been slowly wearing them down.

Right now, however, Sanzo would have danced a jig to have 'bad'. His current situation could only be described as 'futile', and yet, he was far too stubborn to accept that the odds were against him. Hakkai looked like he was running on fumes. His pale skin had taken on a worrisome pallor and there were dark circles appearing under his eyes – he'd obviously used a considerable amount of his chi. Sanzo was down to his last two rounds, and he'd used the Makai Tenjyo more times in the last few hours than he could count. Yet the youkai kept coming. He, too, was fatigued beyond measure, and the last time he'd chanted the sutra, the end result had been rather sloppy and without focused direction. And though he'd never admit it out loud, he was glad that this last time, it had also lacked full power – a good thing, since it had come dangerously close to catching Hakkai. The only positive in all of that was that they seemed to have reached the last ranks of the youkai battalion – if having about fifty youkai assassins surrounding oneself could truly be construed as a positive.

He was debating his options when suddenly, he heard a surprised shout from Hakkai, and he noticed that the remaining demons had stopped their attack. Sanzo was rather confused by this, but he tried not to show it as his violet eyes slowly scanned the area. He arched a brow when he saw a large youkai holding Hakkai. One hand had him by the throat, the other beefy arm was wrapped around his body in a quasi-bear hug. He could see the brunet struggling to get away, but his efforts were currently in vain. "Let him go," the priest demanded coolly.

"No, I don't think so. I'll tell you what, though. Give me your sutra, and I'll let _you_ go, and maybe I'll think about not tearing off the head of your pretty boy here. Maybe I'll just rough him up a little before giving him back, let him die of 'natural causes'."

"Sanzo, don't!" Hakkai managed to shout back, a hint of pain in his voice. "He'll kill me either way. And besides, it's more important that you complete your mission – which you'll need the sutra to do!"

What Sanzo first thought was, _But I need you to do this, too, Hakkai_. What he said was, "Keep saying stupid shit like that, and I'll kill you myself."

Despite the gravity of their situation, Hakkai laughed a little on hearing the threat, though he froze when he felt his captor's hand move from his throat to caress almost lovingly over his left cheek and around his ear. "Please don't," he whispered tremulously, barely managing to suppress the repulsed, panicked shudder.

One of the other demons laughed uproariously. "Did you hear that, Jiang? He said _please_!" he jeered.

"Mm hmm." Jiang leaned close to Hakkai, and with a lewd chuckle, he licked his right cheek. "Sorry, Precious. See, I kind of like keeping something as a sort of trophy from the people I kill." The claws at his chest extended a little and he ran his fangs lightly along the tendon in Hakkai's neck. "Besides, these chains of yours are kind of pretty, and will probably earn me a decent wad of money if I sell a couple to some bitch. And since I'm going to have to give away Sanzo's sutra to earn my reward, I want something for my troubles." The demon turned his beady eyes back to the priest. "So, what do you say, Genjyo Sanzo? Hand over the scripture, or I'll hand you back your pet in little pieces."

Sanzo's gaze flicked briefly over to Hakkai. He knew that Jiang had no idea what he was about to unleash, and he could see the fear in the bright green eyes. However, the healer visibly relaxed a little when he saw the priest looking at him, and he seemed to be giving the blond some sort of silent acknowledgement that it was alright – they'd deal with it. "Fuck it," he murmured as he gave a blasé shrug. "If he was stupid enough to get caught, he can get himself out of it."

Jiang arched a brow in surprise. "But he's your friend. Isn't his life worth more than the scripture?"

Again, Sanzo shrugged, and he took the opportunity presented to light up a cigarette, his body having been craving the nicotine for some time now. "You heard him. My mission's more important."

The youkai scowled deeply. "Then you can watch him die – and then we'll finish you off and take what we want." Murmuring in Hakkai's ear, Jiang hissed lowly, "So much for loyalty and all that shit, eh? That's what you get for believing in a human – priest or not." As he started pulling off Hakkai's limiters and putting them in his pocket, he grinned. "Any last words, Princess?"

Hakkai inhaled sharply as the first limiter was removed, just that little bit of freedom allowing his dark side to rush to the surface. "When I kill you," he began, his voice eerily calm and even, "I'm going to kill you last."

Jiang laughed at that. "Whatever you say, little youkai. Bigger men than you have tried." He yanked off the last silver clip, and then extended his claws, intent on slitting the brunet's throat. However, as all the restrained energy was rapidly released, he found himself unable to hold on to the slender form.

The transformation itself took mere seconds, but for Sanzo, who had seen Hakkai in his demon form but had never witnessed the change, it seemed to take an eternity. His mouth curved down a little in concern when he saw the way Hakkai's body tensed as the demon side was released, the healer's hands clenching into tight fists as claws and fangs lengthened, saw how the tips of the other's ears twitched as senses and reflexes grew more acute. While that was something he'd never forget, it was the sound Hakkai made – half pained scream, half feral roar – that sent chills down his spine.

Hakkai rounded on Jiang, his eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips pulled back in a snarl. With one, quick jab to the gut and an elbow to the side of the face, he had the big man down and then floored him with a hard roundhouse to the ribs. In his human form, Hakkai was quick, but like this, he was beyond fast and extremely hard to follow. Brutal punches were followed up with precise slashes of claws, the demon conserving his chi as he dispensed with the remaining youkai in a bloody and extremely violent manner. When he was finished, he returned to the small clearing where Jiang was just getting to his feet. Licking some of the blood from the tips of his claws, he grabbed the large youkai by the throat and slammed him rather roughly against the rock face. "Looks like it's my turn to negotiate. You _will_ give me my limiters now," he hissed dangerously. "If you do, I'll slit your throat and you'll die quickly. If I don't have them in my hand in the next five seconds, I'll gut you and watch you die slowly, healing you just enough to keep you alive and in pain – until I get bored with you. And then I'll just take them off your corpse when I'm finished anyway."

Beady eyes widened, and he fished in his pockets for the three clips, depositing them in the open palm. "But why? Why do you want these human shackles? You could be _so_ much more if you lived to your potential!"

Hakkai smirked darkly as he glanced down at the small, silver earcuffs. "I have my reasons," he replied as his palm closed protectively around them, his bicoloured eyes shifting back to Jiang's face. A malignant smile curved his lips up further, and narrowing his gaze, he squeezed, crushing the big man's larynx. For nearly a minute, he watched him gasp for air, and then he rasped his claws deeply across the other's throat, letting him drop to his knees as his life ran out of him in great, crimson rivulets. He glanced down at the limiters in his hand once more, only to raise his head and sniff the air when he caught a whiff of tobacco smoke from behind him. A low growl echoing in his throat, he closed his hand and turned around, wordlessly staring down the priest.

Sanzo flicked the remainder of his heater away, knowing better than to act so cavalier in front of Hakkai while in that state. Letting his gaze linger on the other, the blond silently admired the demon's appearance. He did reluctantly admit to himself that the brunet was an attractive man, but in his true form, he was exquisite. "So, what are you prepared to do now, Hakkai?" he asked as he glanced down to where the other still held his limiters. "The next move is yours."

"Hn..." Another wicked smirk spread across the youkai's face, and before Sanzo could say or do anything, Hakkai had his two wrists held in one hand, soft, feathery vines binding them tighter together, the monk's back against a tree. "I think I'd like for you to thank me. For saving your ass."

"I think you'd better let me go. Before I kick yours," Sanzo retorted.

Hakkai laughed at that, the sound slightly lower and raspier with his body change. "Not until I've been properly thanked. If you want me to let go before then, you're going to have to use your sutra on me."

"Are you giving me a fucking _ultimatum_?" Sanzo demanded hotly. "Just on principle, I'm going to ki- _mmph_!!"

He was silenced by a pair of lips being crushed against his own. Lips that were surprisingly warm and supple, and seemed to fit perfectly against his. Moments later, he felt a gentle, but insistent press of fang against his lower lip, and he inhaled sharply at the sensation only to find a questing tongue suddenly inside his mouth. His eyes widened as Hakkai ruthlessly plundered every dip and surface, only to fall closed a moment later as he relaxed against the demon, the softest of moans escaping him. He felt the bindings slacken, felt Hakkai's hand slip from his wrists to tangle roughly in his hair, and as his own arms went around the brunet's body, he moved the kiss back to the youkai's mouth. He loosed a low, dark growl when he snagged his tongue on one of Hakkai's canines, though his discomfort was quickly forgotten as he explored with equal abandon. A plaintive shout of his name cut through the fog in Sanzo's mind, and when he realized what he was doing, he tensed and roughly pushed the demon away from him, his eyes narrowing as he scowled.

Hakkai, who was panting softly and slightly dazed from the kiss, gave his head a mental shake, and giving the blond a similar look in response, he uncurled his hand and quickly slipped his limiters back on. He felt the familiar nauseous swoon of returning to his human form, and stumbling a couple of paces, he pinked when he saw that the priest was still staring at him the same way. "Sanzo, I –"

"Sanzo! Hakkai!!"

Sanzo saw Hakkai stagger, and in a couple of strides he was at his side, supporting his weight – though he, in turn, was leaning rather heavily against the other. "Not a word," he said brusquely, watching as Gojyo and Goku came up the side of the ravine.

"Holy shit, but there were a lot of those guys!" Goku said, a wide smile on his face. The expression faded a moment later when he saw the carnage around him. "God, what happened here?"

Gojyo's smart-assed retort died on his lips when he saw his two blood-soaked companions, and Hakkai looking about ready to fall over. "Monkey, get Sanzo!" He grabbed Hakkai and slipped an arm around his waist, ignoring the murderous scowl he earned from the priest as he draped the healer's one arm over his shoulder. "Fuck, 'kai. You two look like you've been through a war." He took note of the dead youkai, and he arched a brow. "Did you –"

"It was nothing we couldn't handle, Gojyo," Hakkai replied with one of his enigmatic smiles, chuckling softly when he saw Sanzo trying to fend off Goku with his harisen.

"Get your filthy paws off me and quit fucking touching me, you big, stupid chimp!" the blond growled, and then he climbed into the back of Jeep. "Thank fuck that rockslide was behind us. What a pain in my ass if we'd have had to find a way around that."

Hakkai smiled softly, and then he turned to look up at his friend. "Gojyo, would you mind terribly if I asked you to drive? The next village isn't more than an hour along this road, and I suppose I _could_ do it if you're too tired, but –"

"It's alright, 'kai," the kappa replied, a note of thanks in his crimson eyes as he helped the other to the backseat and then slid behind the wheel. "Come on, Monkey! You get to ride shotgun – probably a one time only thing while we're hauling his eminence, the great _Sanzo-sama's_ ass around China."

"Keep it up, you stupid roach, and I will kill you," the priest replied as he leaned back against the seat, his eyes falling closed. He opened them a moment later when he felt a pair of eyes upon him, and he found himself staring into the bright green. "What is it? You're supposed to be resting, too."

Hakkai glanced to the front seat, and seeing that the other two were already engrossed in a game of 'I Spy', he turned back to the blond. "I was just wondering something. If I'd have attacked you, would you have used your sutra on me?"

Sanzo regarded him seriously for a moment. "No. I'd have used my last round and shot you between the eyes."

Hakkai frowned. "But...I thought I'd heard you say you had _two_ rounds left?"

This time, it was Sanzo who gave one of those knowing, enigmatic smiles, and then he closed his eyes. After a couple of moments, he murmured, "Hakkai?"

"Yes, Sanzo?"

"...Thank you." Chuckling softly as he pictured the confused expression on the other's face, he let the gentle rumbling of Jeep's tires lull him to sleep.


End file.
